


Seen Your Video

by TheStellarSeacow



Category: Free!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Enemas, Filming, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, School Uniforms, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Roleplay, Uniforms, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStellarSeacow/pseuds/TheStellarSeacow
Summary: Momotarou Mikoshiba is new to this whole pornography thing, he's eager, inexperienced, and enamored by a tall dark mysterious cameraman who's attention he is trying to get.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So first things first, seeing how this is a porn au (because lord knows we need another one of those-- this is sarcasm) there will be multiple ships for the purpose of making some scenes. I also wanted an excuse to write porn and express my joy for S3 coming our way this week.
> 
> Oh also I like to pretend I'm cleaver-- this is heavily shown in the stage names I tried out.

Momo shifted his hand from the hip of the slightly smaller blond sprawled out on the bed beneath him. His name was Nagisa in his regular life, if Momo remembered correctly, but when in front of the camera he was Shoa; the top performer at Splash Studios, and currently situated between his legs, two fingers knuckle deep in his ass and his hand one of the other boy’s milky hips. Momo blinked and twisted his two fingers that were inside of the other causing the real star of the situation to let out a loud moan and lifting up off of the bed. 

Momo may have been dense. If you asked his parents and older siblings they would tell you that he was oblivious to everything outside of stag beetles; but he was aware enough to know that he was really young and inexperienced with this whole sex thing (outside of awkward fingering, thigh fucking, and weird too teethy blow jobs underneath the sheets of his boarding school’s dorms) to know that this was acting. Really, Shoa was a top performer for a reason and really was a good enough actor to be doing something other then pornography. But knowing that the blond was acting wasn’t enough to stop Momo from feeling a wave of confidence that cause him to shift his hand from the hip of the other to wrap around his dick.

The blond let out a loud moan, bit his lip and lifted his head off of the bed to shoot Momo a look beneath heavily lidded eyes that went straight to the redhead’s cock; he then twisted his head giving the camera a similar look. While the camera focused on Nagi-Shoa’s face to reach his arm back for the condom that had been tucked under his leg. As quickly as he could he slid the condom on over his dick before looking down at the other again-- who had finished eye fucking the fan who would be inevitably be jerking off to the video once it was edited and uploaded to the website. Momo was aware of the camera man who had moved to be somewhere above his right shoulder angled down at the scene laid out beneath him.

The blonde propped himself up on his forearms and looked up at the camera with those same dark eyes as before and betweens pants breathed out, “I’m so empty please…”

Momo paused for a moment, was he supposed to have a line there? He looked up at the director, a young woman with a top bun who was looking at Momo with big expecting eyes. _What am I supposed to--?_ his thought was cut off as the directed turned her left hand into an “ok” sign and pushing the pointer of her right finger into in a childishly lewd motion. Right. He needed to put his dick into his costar. And his co-star had taken the opportunity of the fact that these scene would be edited to give the view of Camera 2, Momo pushing himself into his asshole, to shoot the redhead a dirty look and mouth, _Just put it in already idiot._

Getting his bearings in the situation again he gave a nod, lined himself up using his right with the muscle of the blond’s asshole while trying to stroke his dick (it was like a more awkward version of patting his head and rubbing his belly at the same time). There were moans from beneath him as he pushed himself all the way in, then suddenly Momo could feel Shoa’s ankles cross behind is ass and push him further into himself while arching up off of the bed.

“YES!” he cried out, “TOUTOU! YES!”

_Toutou?_ Momotarou found himself pausing. Oh right. ‘Toutou” must have been the nickname the other had decided to come up with for him based off the stage name “Touga” that he had selected for himself (and he had thought he had been cleaver when coming up with that stage name too).

The blond lifted his torso off of the bed practically bending himself in half so that he could hiss low in his ear to say, “Come on and move, damn it!” before deciding to press an open mouthed kissed against Momo’s mouth to make the movement more logical before laying himself back down against the bed again, keeping his back arched. 

Momo began to shift his pelvis to push into the other. It was like heaven. Momo had lied on his application about his experiences, and his audition had been mostly solo with some minimal dick sucking. He had lied about his time fucking other boys, saying he’d done topping in anal, and not just receiving (the truth). When he’d been one to do the fucking it was always between thighs, which yeah, was nice, but having the chance to push himself in and out of Shoa, as Shoa did is best to rock up into him repeatedly. It was a whole nother level to feel the tight, slick, heat around his dick. If he had been good at literature, Momotarou would have written a grand statement on what that was like. But he had to exert some kind of self control, shooting his load in the condom 30 seconds into the actual fucking was a sure fire way to get fired from his job before it could really get started. 

Momo racked his brain for what to do to distract himself from shooting his load and drown out Shoa’s moans and cries of encouragement. He mindlessly pressed on grabbing onto the other’s hims and adjusting his pace and angle, all while concentrating on trying to do a good job. He was almost convinced by his co-stars sounds of ecstasy. He pushed in and out without much thought until he got the queue to wrap it up. 

He looked down at the blond who he could of sworn had rolled his eyes at him in irritation before reaching down and taking his own dick as he rocked back and forward. Then, Momo could feel a twitching of the muscles that his dick had been engulfed in as the blond bit his lower lip and came on his abdomen and chest. Once his anus had stopped it’s convulsions, Momo quickly pulled out, tossed the condom away and let his own seed spill over top of where the blond’s had settled in the dip running down the center of his abdominal muscles. He was then pulled down by his shoulders as their lips and tongues crashed together. All before there was a call to cut the scene.

His coworker let go of him, Momotarou sat up and settled himself to the side of the other’s body while an assistant came over to the two of them with damp towels and their robes. The redhead wiped off his dick as Shoa, now Nagisa again sat up and gave himself his own wipe down. The director-- her name was Hanamura if Momo remember correctly-- walked across the set to stand at the foot of the bed and give her feedback. 

“You were great Hazuki!” she said to the blond brightly, he perked up and gave a bright smile, “Really, truly inspired you did a great job of selling the whole scene like always.”

“Thanks Hana-chan.” he beamed.

She then turned her attention to her other actor sitting naked in front of her. “Mikoshiba,” she sighed, “this was your first scripted scene right?”

He nodded.

“Yeah, I could tell. Really you’re lucky that we paired you up with Hazuki, he can sell anything. You need to do some studying, and figure out how to up your game because this was a bit disappointing.” she let out a little sigh.

“Yes ma’am” Momo said with an earnest and eager nod, “I promise I will do my best to improve.”

“Good, because you’re really adorable and would be a shame to lose you dear.” She gave him a bit of a pat on the head before walking away.

Momotarou stood up and pulled his robe on to himself over his body. He looked down at Nagisa who had fixed with with a cheeky grin. “What?” he asked after a few seconds feeling awkward standing there.

“I was just thinking.” Nagisa said standing up and stretching his arms over his head.

“About what?”

He waggled his finger, “Nothing in particular Momo-chan!” he said brightly before sauntering off to the locker room.

Momo sighed before following after him to get himself cleaned up and head home.

\---------------

Freshly cleaned up and ready to head home, Momo left the locked room and began to make his way out of the building mentally going over the brief notes he had been given by Hanamura. He was cute. That was a positive and something he knew. He was also eager to improve (and that was another positive also something he knew). He needed to study up to… he was really hoping his brother wouldn’t be home when he got back to the apartment that they shared so that he could do that studying without worrying about his brother interrupting. Mentally he notated what kind of searches he should use to figure it out.

“Mikoshiba!” a voice called out from behind him. 

Momotarou turned around to see a tall man, with black hair and shoulders at least twice as wide as his own walking towards him. When the mystery man made his way closer to him, he found himself looking up into a pair of teal eyes. “Uh, yes?” he said looking up at him in confusing and maybe just a touch of intrigue. 

“New script.” he said in a low voice handing over the staple bound pages, “forget the scene they told you you were doing with Nitori on Thursday.”

“Okay?” Momo raise an eyebrow before nodding.

And with just that brief interaction, the tall, broad mystery man headed back into the depths of the studio. And Momo headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo has a pep-talk with his brother about self-confidence. Feeling reassured, he does his first seen bottoming with a new co-star.

“I’m home!” Momotarou called out into the apartment that he shared with his older brother Seijuurou. There was call back and he paused listening for the TV set or the radio, to reaffirm that he was the only person at home, he glanced down at the floor to see that the same shoes that were missing before he had left for work were still gone. “Yes,” he breathed out, toeing off his shoes and tossing his duffle bag down the short hallway to rest in front of his bedroom door and doing a celebratory socked backslide into the kitchen.

If Seijuurou wasn’t home, then Seijuurou couldn’t be there to judge Momo or lecture him on eating the last of the leftovers, even though Seijuurou was the one who had bought the said take out the night before. He rolled his eyes practically hearing the lecture coming out of his brother’s mouth about how the person who had paid for the takeout should be the person who gets to eat the last of the leftovers. Then he would go into how if Momotarou wanted to be the one to finish off the carryout then he should be the one to eat the carry out-- or even better learn how to properly cook since he was always the one home. Sure that lecture was going to come later once his brother actually got home, but he could worry about that later, for now, there were leftover wings in the fridge and no one to obstruct him from claiming those said wings. 

“Whatever,” he muttered under his breath to the imaginary lecturing that was going on in his head before bending over, grabbing the styrofoam container, dumping them on a plate, then tossing them into the microwave. As Momo waited for the microwave to ring-out the chime that his lunch was ready to make the journey into his stomach, he swiped thru his twitter feed, there was nothing particularly interesting enough to hold his attention before he heard the sound of glory.

Carefully he pulled out the hot plate, carefully holding it around the edges with the palms of his hands before retreating to his bedroom with his lucky lunch in hand, awkwardly kicking his duffle bag into the room ahead of himself. Momo settled down on the floor, on top of a couple of dirty shirts (there was another lecture he could hear from Seijuurou-- he loved to complain about the state of his bedroom almost as much as he loved to yell at him about eating the last of the leftovers he didn’t pay for). He let out another breathy whatever as he balanced the plate on his knee.

Using one hand to keep the plate in place as he used the other hand to pull his script the mystery man had handed to him, that he’s tucked into the mesh pocket. Momo smoothed the script out over his free knee and red over the first page as we went to town on the wings, still balanced on the other knee.

He would be working with You on this one, and it was a part Splash Studio’s _Chrysanthemum Academy_. It was a series that was based on a school. Basically, it was an excused to feed into uniform fetishes (there were Gakurans, various sports team uniforms) and to take advantage of the fact that practically everyone who was regularly employed by the company to be in front of the camera was good-looking and in their early teens. Momo would be working with You on this… if he was reading the kanji for his name correctly. He had yet to meet the other, and once he finished his lunch he would have to look into what the other’s videos were like to get a good idea of who he would be working with. 

The setup of the scene was pretty straightforward, he would ask You to help him with some basic, dumb school thing that hadn’t at all been specified in the school room set (the lines were basic and Momo would worry about memorizing them later) this would then lead to the payment would be Momotarou’s mouth and ass. There was a blow job scene, and a basic one that was just some light licking, then some mild anal with the other boy finishing off on his back. It didn’t look too challenging to Momo; they probably wanted to give him something simple to see if he could at least handle this kind of thing. And Momo was going to be sure that he would do his best.

Finishing off his wings, he tucked the plate underneath his bed (he would worry about cleaning it later) before hopping up into the bed and pulling his phone out from the mesh pocket of his duffle bag. He popped his web browser open, switched over to the private browser (sure he was working in the porn industry now, but the old habit of hiding his porn perusing proclivities was one that would always be hard to kill). Momo quickly went to the website for Splash Studios it was the best place to do his research. Sugimoto (the head of the studio) had given him a login and password so that he could interact with fans. All of the talent at the studio had login names and were encouraged to interact with the people who left comments on the video. It was something that leads to people wanting to spend money on the monthly subscriptions and being interactive with fans often leads to an increase of popularity (Nagisa was the most active with fans and it was part of why he was often ranked so highly when they did popularity polls). 

Once logged in Momo went to the profile page and began scrolling thru looking for the characters that had been displayed in his script as his costar’s lines. He glanced over the grid of photos all containing the various males that the studio employed in some sort of state of undress. His eyes caught the character he was looking for and down from his cell phone’s screen, a slightly tanned young man’s cinnamon colored eyes looked at him, from beneath a mop of messy brown hair and a thick pair of lashes (Momo didn’t know guys could have lashes like that). 

He tapped on his screen and rolled over onto his stomach pulling up You’s profile page. To the left was a portrait photo of him in a sports jersey that had been hiked up to show off his well-sculpted torso, the gym shorts he was wearing was low on his hips with his hard dick and balls hanging over the top of his athletic shorts, a cocky grin across his face. To the right of the profile picture was his details. They outlined his name, height, weight, dick size, likes, and hobbies all before a porny, pun-filled, set of purple prose meant to make the actor seem as appealing as possible to beat your meat to. 

You’s profile wasn’t particularly groundbreaking. It was the typical thing of going on about his body emphasizing the hardness of his muscles and dick. There was a bit about him being the kind of guy who could take on any role, alluding to the fact that he topped and bottomed in the films he was put into and was a fantasy chameleon. Momo was thankful for that bit, it meant that he would be able to empathize with him. Once he completed reading thru a couple of paragraphs we swiped down to the video gallery glancing over the thumbnails and deciding what exactly he should watch.

Momo settled on a video that appeared to be from the same shoot and You’s still was. As the preview of the thumbnail played he was in the same sports jersey and shorts as he was in the profile image… plus looking at the title it appeared to be one from the _Chrysanthemum Academy_ series. It worked out as a win-win, get an idea for the series that was the biggest money maker on the site-- and Sugimoto had said Momo had a certain boyish charm to him that their subscribers would find absolutely irresistible so he could already see himself being told to don a uniform and suck dick on a classroom set.

The scene began with a group of guys (mostly ones he recognized the faces of from scrolling thru the list of people on the payroll from the general profiles page) playing soccer. It had said on You’s profile that he enjoyed watching soccer as one of his hobbies… did that mean they used their likes and hobbies to inspire scenes? For a brief terrifying yet (exhilarating moment) Momo thought about making a stag beetle themed porno; he shook his head to push the thoughts out of his head and focus on the video. After a couple of minutes of the guys kicking the ball around a whistle blew from somewhere and the majority of the young men on screen jogged off of the screen leaving just You and a smaller guy with silvery hair, big blue eyes, and a beauty mark. 

The small, light hired boy ran up to You and began to talk to him, calling him ‘Sempai’ and telling him how great he thought that he was. You just thanked him and patted him on the head before things led to being hot and heavy. The brunet took the younger boy’s face in his hands and began to kiss him slowly. The two rolled their tongues over one another’s, ran their hands over each other’s torso as the slow, predictable music began to play over their small pants and moans. 

Momo found himself getting bored of the kissing and simple touching, he slid his finger along the bar skipping to when You full had his cock out in the mouth of his kouhai. He watched as his hands tangled into the hair of the other. It was a basic blow job, no real deep throating or anything extremely… honestly, it came off as simple, and Momo could easily see himself being able to handle this-- it also matched up well with what had been handed to him in the script. He skipped ahead again to when the gray-haired boy had his gym shorts completely gone, on his knees and elbows glancing over his shoulder to look at You who was stroking his hard cock and then with minimal effort pushed his dick right into the other’s puckered, pink, little hole. There was a sharp breath but things maintained their simple pace. Momo fast forwarded again over the movement of hips a couple of position changes, stopping when You pulled out to jerk himself off over top of the younger’s abdomen (which wasn’t as defined as his own).

Momo sighed finishing the video off and rolled back onto his back to look up at the ceiling for a few moments before he decided to look into watching some additional videos. It seemed like the style of You was to ooze boyish charm. There were a couple of videos where he was a waiter charming patrons at a restaurant, and in all the scenes he did as a part of _Chrysanthemum Academy_ he seemed to be a guy popular with his various schoolmates. Momo found himself to be honestly relieved from watching the video. It meant that he had an extra layer of what to expect heading into the shoot on Thursday, and that was more to mentally prepare with.

At this point, Momo just needed to figure out what he was going to be going with moving forward for himself. He pressed the back arrow a couple of times until he was back on the main profile page so that he could go to his own profile. He remembers filling out the questionnaire, writing down his height, what he remembered his weight as being the last time he had gone to the doctor’s office, for the hobbies he hadn’t been exactly sure what he was supposed to be writing down, Sugimoto-san had told him to just be honest. He had said Splash Studios liked authenticity so he’s written down his love of stag beetles. 

The paragraph that had been written about him was truly cringe-inducing. The primary emphasis had been on how much of a “new _cummer_ ” that _Touga_ was. There was a lot of weight put on his bright, cheery disposition and an eagerness to do well. Whatever as long as it earned him clicks there wasn’t much that he could really complain about. To the left of that was his profile picture taken from his audition, he sat nude on a black leather couch that he remember smelling like lemon cleaning wipes. The photographer had taken the shot sitting on the floor which had made his dick (which was artfully out of focus) look bigger. He was looking down at the camera with a grin on his face a bit of blush along the top of his cheeks. 

Momo scrolled down to the bottom of the page where his video was listed. It was just the audition clip he had done, all 100% solo. He had stroked his dick, played with his nipples, and done some light fingering of his asshole. At the time, it had been decided that they didn’t want him to do anything with anal beads or dildos, though he had been willing too. But that was OK.

He clicked on the video, making sure it was muted (he really didn’t need to listen to the autoplay of him trying to make sexy sounds while he beat off) and went to the comment section. After all, he had been told that the login was for interacting with fans and things. Momo hadn’t exactly been sure what he should be expecting to see, but he was surprised by the top one, it was from Nagisa (under his pseudonym of _Shoa_ of course): _OMG! You’re so cute Tou-chan I can’t wait for us to get a chance to_ play _together!_. Momo felt himself blushing a bit (like he had been in his profile picture) bellow Nagisa’s comment there were some from fans replaying him. For the most past saying things about how fun _Touga_ looked and how they were jealous that the two would get a chance to _play_ together. The comments that were posted independently were all about how cute he looked and how they couldn’t wait to see him with various other actors that worked on the site. 

Momo thought for a moment about leaving a comment of his own-- but what would he say? As he pondered what exactly he should type in there was a loud bang on his bedroom door, surprising him and causing him to drop his phone down on his nose. “Ow!” Momo called out, mostly in shock rather than pain. 

“Don’t ‘ow’ me ass-hat.” Seijuurou yelled thru the door, “I see you ate the last of the leftover again.”

“I was hungry.” Momo groaned in defense.

“So am I. I’ve been in class all day. At least make sure you do your damned dish,” he added before walking back down the short hallway to the living room.

Momo laid in his bed for another moment before deciding to get up (he’d worry about his comment later), pulled the used plate out from under his bed, then slumped his way out of his bedroom to the kitchen to wash the dish before Sei could come up with a lecture on how shitty he was at doing dishes. 

His brother was seated on his weight bench starting to do arm curls. “I thought you were hungry from being in class all day.” Momo muttered under his breath. 

“I texted Gou. She said she was going to come by and cook tonight, so I’ll be fed.” he replied simply, “But you know how she is, I’ve got to earn my meals with her.” Momo rolled his eyes as he turned on the tap to get the plate washed. “Plus you really should be watching the way you look more with this new job. You don’t want to get fired getting a gut on you.”

“Pretty sure that’s a fetish that can be tapped into too.” He sang-songed as he scrubbed the dish clean and rinsed it off quickly setting it into the draining rack. 

There was a pause in the sound of the slight clanking sound that came as the dumbells moved during his bicep curls. “Right.” he sighed out. “Everything’s a fetish after all. Anyways how was the first day.”

Momo stepped out of the kitchen and over to the couch where he sat on the arm of the chair. “Do you want details?”

“Nothing too graphic. Like I’m totally cool with you doing the deed on camera, but like the graphic thought of you doing the do is something that I don’t need to have… so avoid the more explicit details if you could.” 

He had to admit he was grateful that his brother hadn’t really judged him at all when he had told him that he was going to be doing gay porn. A lot of young guys fantasize about working in pornography, and well Momo was gay so it only made sense that if he was going to fuck on camera for pay it was going to be with other men. Seijuurou was always complaining about Momotarou’s need to contribute to the household. Their parents were paying the tuition of the two brothers at the respective universities and the biggest chunk of their rent, while they lived in Tokyo, but for walking around money, grocery, money, etc. it was up to the two of them to come up with. Sei was the one who had been paying for the vast majority of it since Momo had moved in with him six months earlier (he worked as an attendant at a gym). Momo had been at a bit of a loss for what exactly to do to make his own cash. Thru some strange series of events Sei’s girlfriend’s (Gou, who was going to be coming by later to cook Sei dinner for a good job working out reward) older brother Rin (who Seijuurou knew from work) worked for Splash Studio and had gotten him an audition at the studio. That was about two weeks ago, and now Momo had a job. The main concern that his older brother had brought up was just that Momotarou be careful and not feel like he had to do anything that he didn’t want to do.

Momo had to admit that acceptance had been something he was truly grateful for.

“I kind of sucked.”

“Like dick? I mean isn’t that--”

“No. I mean I did that… but I wasn’t… like good… you know?”

“Like your dick game wasn’t as strong as you thought it was going to be?”

“I guess. It would have been a total disaster if it wasn’t for the bottom. He was great, like a total pro. Like you know those satisfying videos on the internet with those guys you are just insanely good at their mundane jobs?” his brother grunted out a sound of agreement, “Yeah, he was like that it was really impressive. I mean it was my first scene, but still, it was a mess.” Momo fell back off the arm of the chair and onto the seat of the couch covering his face, “Topping was way harder than I thought it was going to be.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know… like I just I couldn’t quite get the angle ri--”

Sei let out a hissing sound as an indication that he was getting too many details, “Is it just like a matter of finding the dude clit?”

“‘The dude clit’?” Momo turned his head to stare at his older brother, “I mean I guess… but it’s tricker, I’m kind of you, you know heading in their blind man. Whatever I’m not topping anymore anyways. They gave me a new script for Thursday.”

“My little brother not topping anymore? What kind of bullshit is that?” Seijuurou set his weights down genuinely looking offended as he looked over at his brother, “I mean like you were hired to top right.”

Momo whined, “Yeah! But I’m not really good at that, you know?”

“Then get good. Do I have to go down there and knock some heads together?” he asked flexing his muscles, “I’m totally okay with doing that if you need me to.”

“No, I’ll be OK. Honestly, I really don’t mind bottoming I did a couple of times back at school.”

“You were fucking in the dorms?”

“Yeah.” Momo turned his head to look up at the ceiling again, “almost all of us were…”

“OK let’s just move on away from that. So you’re now going to be receiving huh?”

“Yeah” he nodded, “Now my big worry is like having an on-screen personality. You know like something that makes me appealing to people. Like my own style. I don’t know, the whole thing has me feeling kind of nervous like I’m not doing enough to keep my place.”

Seijuurou stopped his bicep curls and set his weights down. “They hired you didn’t they?” the younger just nodded, “so they wouldn’t have hired you if you were totally hopeless. You have the job for a reason right? It honestly sounds like you are overthinking things. You’re good enough to get the job, so just use that to boost your confidence. Momo, you’re a Mikoshiba, we’re fucking great. So I’m sure you’ll be great at fucking.” he finished off the line with a smirk.

Momo snorted out a laugh. It was odd to admit but his brother really was making him feel better. He stretched his arms above his head and started to kick his legs back and forth from where they hang over the top of the arm of the couch, just for a quiet moment while he thought about his brother’s words. Seijuurou lifted his weights back up and went to work on his triceps. The younger brother sat up off of the couch and moved to head back to his bedroom. “Thanks, Sei, seriously.”

Seijuurou nodded from his seat.

**________________________________________________________**

Thursday morning, Momo woke up earlier than usual. He wanted to make sure that he was thoroughly prepared for the day ahead. He, however, had waited in his room until he was certain that Seijuurou had left for his day of classes. Once satisfied that his older brother was fully out of the apartment and wouldn’t be coming back anytime soon, Momo fished a box of supplies he had purchased shortly after being hired, in one of his rare momentary lapses in spending his money in a responsible manner (rather than on beetle catching supplies or a bunch of junk food, as was his normal MO. 

Carefully he crept to the bathroom, disrobed, sent the black box of supplies on the closed toilet seat, and kneeled on the floor. Lifting the lid up a bottle of a thick silicone based lube, some anal beads, a prostate stimulator, a small assortment of variously sized butt plugs, and a reusable rubber enema were revealed. He grabbed a hold of a towel and laid it down over the floor to catch any errant lube (he rubbed the small scar on his chin-- that he had gotten from bashing his face in on the sink of the ensuite in his second year of high after not having cleaned up an anal lube spill-- absentmindedly) before situating himself on the floor over top of the towel so that his back rested against the cool porcelain side of the tub with the bottle of lubricant in one hand.

Momo squeezed a dollop of lube onto his fingertips and set to work running said fingers around the outer lip of his pucker. After a half dozen laps around the ring of muscle, he told himself to relax, took a breath and pushed this pointer finger into himself. It had been a little while since the last time Momo had played with his own ass (about a month or so) and he found himself wondering why. Granted he currently only had the tip of one of his fingers inside at the moment, but he found himself eager for adding more and what was to come. Slowly he pushed the digit in deeper, wiggling it around, before pumping it and in out of himself at a moderate rate. Once satisfied the finger had done its job (which only took a couple of moments), Momo added a second finger to the mix. He scissored, twisted, and pumped his fingers in his ass working on stretching the muscle out. He had known from health class that the sphincter was a muscle, and he had known from his time on sports teams that before doing vigorous physical activity one needed to thoroughly stretch their muscles out to avoid injury. 

When he felt like the two fingers working in tandem had loosened him up enough, Momo wiped them clean on the towel that he had laid out. He assumed his kneeling position again and got to work turning the knobs on the sink to get the water to the proper temperature. Once satisfied he grabbed a hold of his enema bag filled it up, shut off the tap, attached the hose, and assumed the position over top of his towel. On his elbows and knees with his ass in the air, Momo pushed the hose into himself and waited for gravity to fill up his bowels. He had only really done this to himself a couple of times in the past, and it was a weird feeling to be filled up in such a manner, but he wanted to be thorough with his preparations. How mortifying would it have been to get shit on You’s dick his first time bottoming on camera. He wasn’t totally naive and knew that that was a way more common thing to be into than most people realized, but Splash Studios wasn’t that kind of place. Their target demographic was far more mainstream. 

Once the bag had emptied itself into him, Momo waited for a few minutes, emptied himself, then repeated the process one more time to feel secure. He then cleaned off the hose with soap and water then set it out to dry on the toilet tank. Satisfied that his insides were clean, he set himself to work making sure to clean his outsides. He scrubbed himself well in the shower taking extra time to make sure all of the hot spots were completely clean and smelling fresh, washed and conditioned his hair, then made sure that he was satisfied with the state of his pubic hair.

Momo took a fresh towel from the rack dried off himself and his hair, then lowered his body back onto the towel stilled laid out on the floor. There was more work to do. He poured some more lube onto his hand, tested to make sure that the work he had done with his fingers earlier was still satisfactory before grabbing a lot of the anal beads. He coated each one with care, before pushing the first and smallest one in past the ring of muscle and into himself. The first one had gone in with no resistance at all, and he could feel his asshole twitch wanting another one. His body didn’t resist the second ball either, and the very slight stretching feeling he found to be satisfying. He took a moment to adjust to the feeling of the two balls within him before adding the third. The one took a bit more effort but it was a hundred perfect worth it. He poked a finger into himself and pressed the balls in him a bit deeper enjoying the feeling as they rubbed against each other and against his inner walls.

Knowing that the fourth thru the sixth were going to be a bit more than he was ready for at the moment, Momo went hack to fingering himself. This time he just three fingers to stretch his anus out a bit more than he added the fourth. At that point, he was ready to continue on with the balls making their journey into his ass. He pushed in the fourth, then the fifth, and finally the sixth, curling his toes and groaning at the feeling of being so full. He hadn’t even touched his deck yet today, except for to clean it in the shower, and it was already half hard laying against his pelvis. Very gently, Momo tugged on the safety ring that hangs at the tail of the set of beads, making sure he could easily reach it. 

Momo let out a sigh. Once he had decided that he had enough of that, he went to hook his finger through the loop that he had checked previously, then gently tugged pulling each one out one-by-one thoroughly enjoying the feeling of each ball slowly stretching it open on its journey from his rectal cavity. Once, they had all been removed, he grabbed the smallest of the plugs and began to get the smooth metal surface read. Thoroughly, he coated his hand in the lube, before running it off the cool metal.He lined the tip of the toy up with his asshole (twitching in anticipation of another intrusion), then slowly pushed the tapered end in so that it was full inside of himself. 

Once you have gotten the toy inside of himself he stood up. Momo I decided that it would probably be best if he wore it on his way to work so that way when he got to the studio that was one less thing you have to worry about. he started back bleeding off his hands on the towel he laid on the floor. Then went to thoroughly clean the anal beads off one by one in the sink, dried them along with the hose from his enema bag off what the towel from the floor. Then pack them away picked up the towels that he had used and headed off to his bedroom to throw the towels in the hamper and took his black box beneath his bed once more.

**________________________________________________________**

The trip to Splash Studios has been interesting, to say the least. it had not been the first time that Momo had taken transportation with a sex toy inside of him. but the previous times that had all then due to a dare in a school trip it was a kind of dumb thing that the boys in his dorms got one another to do. However, this was the first time I had done it without anyone else knowing what was going on. when he arrived at the studio, with his duffle bag in hand, Momo went straight to the locker rooms.

As he stepped into the white tile covered locker room, Rin called out to him from his position straddling the wooden bench with a white towel wrapped around his waist. A plastic garment bag hand behind him. “Hanamura, brought your uniform in earlier.” he motioned towards the garment bag. “So, you’re doing your first _Chrysanthemum_ shoot today, huh?” He asked cocking an eyebrow up.

“Yeah.” was all Momo had managed to say putting his duffle back on the bench in front of Rin, “I thought I was done wearing a uniform back in March too.” he laughed a little.

“I thought the same thing when they scheduled me for my first shoot for it too. But it’s decent work, and the series is popular enough that it’s guaranteed hits. You really need those too. Have they put the shoot you did with Nagisa up online yet.”

“No.” Momo whined, “I’m worried that they won’t even put it up if I’m being a hundred with you.”

“It couldn’t have been that bad.”

“I couldn’t get the angle right, like at all. I’m pretty sure if it were anyone else other than him it would have gone even worse.”

Rin let out a low whistle before running a hand thru the front of his long, red hair laughing. “Yeah he’s intense isn’t he.”

“He’s amazing. And now that they have me bottoming, I want to figure out how I can get like _that_.”

“Don’t.” He fixed him with a stern look, “What Nagisa does is… let’s just say it’s difficult.” Momo opened his mouth, but before he could say something in his defense Rin started to talk, “You’ve only done what, two shoots? One was an audition that was totally solo, the other was a less than stellar introduction to topping. I know you like to throw yourself wholeheartedly into things Momo, but you can’t do that when it comes to this job. You’ll end up hurting yourself, and you’re practically my little brother at this point, I don’t want to see that happen. And, I got you this job, and we both know that because of that if you did something really stupid Sei would kick my ass.”

“But I want to do a good job,” he said in a quiet voice feeling a bit deflated by the whole situation. 

“I know that. I want you to do well too. But you can’t go around thinking that means you have to keep up with Nagisa. When he’s in the zone and on set, he manages to make me blush, and I’ve been at this way longer than you. Trust me there is no way in hell you could handle the baseball team gang bang he did last month… You’ve just got to carve out your own path.”

_Baseball team gang bang?_ Momo thought staring at Rin in confusion. He shook his head, he really needed to stop getting sidetracked so often and blown off of course by these things. “You sound like Seijuurou now… How do I do that exactly?”

“Yeah. Sei asked that I have a little chat with you today. You know, to boost up your whole confidence thing. He said that you were feeling a bit nervous on Tuesday and that it would be way too weird for him to really talk to you about all of this.” Rin threw his arms out wide and motioned around him to indicate their occupation. “Use your profile as a guide. Have you read your page?” Momo nodded, “Good. That’s kind of an outline of what they want from you, especially since you haven’t come close to establishing yourself yet, and the creative team is pretty good at putting that kind of thing together. Use those boyish charms to your advantage and embrace it. A lot of pervs will love you if you do it right, and after all aren’t we here for pervs to love us?” he laughed.

“I guess you’re right.”

“I know I’m right.” He stood up stretching, “just get yourself ready Momo, and don’t over think things, ‘kay?”

“‘Kay.”

“Alright, well, I’m needed in hair and makeup, they’ve got to make me into a desert prince. I’ll see you later then.

“See ya.” Momo waved good-bye.

Once redhead left mama was in the locker room alone. He went to undressing himself, then went down to remove the butt plug from his ass, that he had put in there before leaving home. You got out of whimpering sounds at the feeling of only being partially filled, but still gathered up his things and headed over to the showers for another quick one. Sure he had been very thorough with his cleaning before he had left home, however, it would be kind of weird to be seen going on to set without having taken another shower once in the building. He washed himself off quickly used one of the studios provided to dry himself off, then wrapped the towel around his waist.

Momo stood in the front of the garment bag that was still hanging from the locker. He told him to his duffle bag and removed a bottle of lotion. he squirted some of the cream into his hands and warmed it up by rubbing it in between his hand and costing himself in it. He wanted to make sure that he was nice and supple before heading on over to set. A couple of the other actors had come in and were talking to one another as they settled themselves in on the other side of the locker room. Momo went ahead and put on his uniform. The _Chrysanthemum Academy_ consisted of a pair of plaid navy trousers with dark green and burgundy running through the fabric, two white button-down shirts (one short sleeved, the other long), dark green tie, navy blue sweater vest with the crest of the fictional academy bordered on the right breast, and a blazer also maybe play with the embroidered crest on the right breast over top of the pocket. The studio clearly really wanted the series to seem like it took place in a prestigious all-boys Academy. Momo having actually gone to an all-boys school, back in his own high school days, had worn a uniform that honestly looked way more like a tracksuit then this (but Samezuka had been a sport’s school, maybe that’s why their uniform was so relaxed).

Once dressed, Momo raked his fingers through his hair, not wanting it to appear too well done (due to needing to appeal to those boys charms). He caught his reflection in one of the body length mirrors along the wall. He really did look like a high schooler (then again, he was just three months away from turning nineteen and not that far removed from high school days, so that made total sense) but he was still satisfied with his overall appearance and made his way to the high school set. 

It was easy enough to find the classroom set. The day that he had been hired Sugimoto had taken Momo around the building on a brief tour. Due to the popularity of their best selling series, the studio two permanent sets, a locker room, and a classroom. Both were located on the second floor. The rest of the sets that they used rotated out to be made in bedrooms, kitchens, doctors offices, etc. Everyone once in a while they would do a shoot on location, normally a house they would rent for a couple of days just to get a change in pace for the videos that they shot. Momo had been assured that that was a rare occasion though so his regular commute would remain the same. 

When he made it to set, Hanamura, who had scolded him on Tuesday, and he suspected initiated the need to change what his role was going to be, gave him a quick once over. “It fits you well.” she said with a little smile, “Are you ready to go?” she asked, her eyes motioning downwards to his crotch.

“Yep.” he nodded, Momo did his best to seem eager. He really did want to redeem himself in not only her eyes but in the studio’s eyes overall.

“Good boy. Why don’t you go have a little chit-chat?” she motioned over her shoulder to the person he would be working with on the shoot who was sitting on the teacher’s desk at the head of the classroom.

Momo nodded before approaching the other actor. “Are you You?” he asked standing in front of the other. 

The brunet looked up at him with a wince. “I’d honestly prefer it if you called me by real name when we’re not filming… if that’s cool with you? I’m Natsuya.” he reached out his hand.

He took a hold of the other’s hand and shook it, “I’m Momotarou then.”

Natsuya snorted out a laugh. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, it’s just that… whenever I hear the name ‘Momotarou’ I immediately think of a fat-baby popping out of a peach.”

Momo shrugged, “I was a fat baby.” he offered.

Natsuya pushed himself up off of the desk and craned his head around to look at his co-star’s bottom thru his uniform slacks. He then looked up at the other’s face and with a smirk across his lips said, “And it looks like you’ve got yourself a nice peach there.”

The Auburn headed boy paused for a moment, he could feel his face getting warm but, before he could come up with a woman back they were called to get to their places. Momo stepped over towards the side of the set that was designed to look like the door or the classroom leading out to the hallway. Natsuya went ahead and took a seat at an empty desk. The cameramen got into the positions, and as he stood out into the hallway, Momo noticed that the cameraman standing in front of him with a camera mounted over his shoulder was the script man.

For a moment he stood there slack-jawed, feeling like his heart was soaring. The hot script-guy, who actually turned out to be the cameraman before he was looking at the monitor making sure his shot was good for when action was called. “You ok?” he asked in his silky low voice, keep his eye trained on the small LCD display.

 _No. I’m not, because you’re standing here in front of me and I was hoping I was going to get a chance to have you fuck my brains out… so I’m a little crushed. But at the same time, I’m totally good to go because you’re standing in front of me._ He thought. But, there was no way in hell Momo was going to say any of that so he just answered with a nod. Camera hottie just nodded before action was called and Momo adjusted his face to be more neutral. 

The two over them moved thru the classroom door. Momo’s dream man ahead of him walking backward his camera trained on the talent’s face. As soon as he stepped into the classroom, he was _Touga_ and called out to Natsuya who was now _You_.

“You-senpai!” he said hurrying over to the desk, “I was looking all over for you!”

The brunet looked up from his prop, a textbook that he had been thumbing thru. “What is it Touga-kun?” he made it sound like he was eager to see his kouhai.

“I need help for my _oral_ exam in English.” he said leaning heavily on to the word ‘oral’, “And you’re just so good at pronunciation.”

 _You_ nodded and motioned for Momo to come over. He complied and grabbed a hold of one of the desk chairs setting, dragging it so that he now sat across from the other. The two then began to go over a few English vocab words and simple sentences. All the while, Momo was pretending to be struggling with how to sound out each syllable. After a couple of minutes of that, his co-star slammed his hands on the desk in front of him. “You’re just not getting it. You have to place the tip of your tongue just behind your teeth to get the sound right.” 

As the script called for, Momo made another half-assed attempt at pronouncing the word he was given. “Sorry,” he said looking down at the wooden surface below his hands, “I just can’t seem to get it right.”

The other sighed and ran a hand thru his own messy brown waves, “Ah, it’s OK. We just don’t quite have that sound in Japanese… so it’s hard and takes a lot of practice.”

“But I want to do really well on my _oral_ test tomorrow.” honestly the repeated use of the word was getting ridiculous.

“I know!” he said as if suddenly getting the most brilliant idea ever, “we’ll have to get creative.” He stood up, sat on the desk, and leaned forward, cupped Momo’s face in his hands then pressed their lips together. He wiggled his tongue past his one parted lips, sliding the warm wet muscle into the younger’s open waiting mouth. Then, placed the tip against the back of the others teeth before pulling away. “There. You’ll have to try again and hit the tip of your tongue there.”

Momo tried again. And just like it had stated on the paper, this time managed to get it right.

As outlined, _You_ leaned forward again and pressed his tongue into the other’s mouth. This time he moved his back and the other and two began to kiss. Rolling their muscles against one another, their lips smacking together as they made out. At one point, as the brunet was sucking on Momo’s tongue, his eyes opened slightly and he caught sight of the name-less cameraman, and a wild idea popped into his head… Momo was going to show the man a site he had never seen. The thought of impressing this guy off, enough that it would be clear to him how eager Momo was to catch his affections got his cock stirring.

Now with a mission, he pressed hard against the others mouth and moved his hands to begin to unbutton his senpai’s uniform shirt, all the while doing his best to be as lewd as he could with the kissing. Momo untucked the other’s shirt and began to unbutton it, opting to move his lips from those of the others to his chest. He set to work kissing as much of the newly exposed skin as he could get his lips on. Natsuya was holding his head against his chest. Once his shirt had been fully unbuttoned, he took the younger’s hair and pulling his head back so that he could press his tongue into his mouth. When they released their mouths, the older pulled his tie over his head, dropping it to the floor and shrugged off his blazer and button down in one go. Momo took to sucking on a nipple, rolling his tongue over the nub, fixing a look at the camera (but meaning to reach the dick of the cameraman) with a slight smirk before giving the nipple in his mouth a playful little nip.  
There was a sharp intake of breath from above his head, before _You_ placed his foot on the chair in between his legs, rolling the sole of his soft shoe over top of _Touga’s_ crotch; he whined out in need. This lead to the young man above him to smile down at him. As he pushed back on his chair, then stood up tugging on the labels of Momo’s blazer to make the other stand up against him. He crashed their mouths together again, loosened his tie and went to undress him. He tossed his clothes to the floors so that they could get to pressing themselves closer together, running their hands over the top of other another’s chests. 

The older reached his hand down Momo’s pants running his dick directly as his co-star went to undoing his own belt and getting his pants off. Once the leather belt had been removed, Natsuya immediately tugged his pants and underwear down in one go and situated the younger on to the desk. Momo laid himself out on the desk, then pulled his legs up so that his knees were resting on the end of the table. The cameraman who had stolen Momo’s affections, moved so that he was now between his legs (Natsuya had moved away to lube off his fingers off camera) to get a good shot from his undercarriage. He decided to reach his arms down, beneath his knees, grabbed a hold of each of his cheeks spreading his fingers over the orbs and pulled them apart to give the camera a good shot of his twitching hole.

Momo could have sworn that he heard a gasp, but the time that he had lifted his head to check and see if it had come from the black haired beauty, the man had moved away and Natusya had assumed his position. The auburn haired boy laid himself back down on to the table and delivered his line about needing his senpai. The older one shushed him, pressing his bare torso down against mom’s to give him a kiss. Momo nipped up at his upper lip gently catching the swollen flesh between his lips. _You_ moved away from him and squatted down onto the floor so that he was at eye level with his ass, then slowly pressed a finger into the hole, pushing it in and out of the other, twisting his finger around and wiggling it as he worked. Momo’s dick, now resting against his stomach and quickly hardening as he went to moaning and trying his best to play up the pleasure angle.

There was a slight chuckle from low in Natsuya’s throat as he added a second finger, diving in deeper, twisting his fingers. “It looks like you knew this was headed before you can in to ask for my help.” he adjusted his wrist and pushed his fingers in further hitting the bundle of nerves inside of Momo (who gasped in appreciation), “You’re a dirty little kouhai aren’t you.” He added a third finger twisting and stretching him out further. 

Once they had gotten the queue to head to the next section of the script, Natsuya pulled his fingers out. Momo whimpered, placing the back of his hand over the top of his mouth as he looked up at the camera closest to his face, doing his best to convey a look of need. As the other went to get a condom on and lube it up good. He then came back to line up with the younger’s hole. The other camera was to one side of the desk and angled downwards to get the shot of the point of entry, and the brunet pushed into him nice and slow until he was full encompassed into the silky, tight, heat of Momo’s anus. He waited for a few moments before beginning to move his hips with slow, shallow thrusts. _Touga_ went to stroking his own dick doing his best to keep up his pace with the movements of the young man above him. 

Natsuya went to move his hips faster, he leaned down and braced his hands down onto the table on either side of his hips. This lead to Momo pushing himself back against the other and as fast and hard as he could, all while working for his hand vigorously up and down his cock; rotating his thumb over top of the head of his cock, gathering up precum to use as a lube to assist with the ease of stroking himself off. Feeling the heat letting him know that he was close to cumming full-on, Momo sat himself up, practically bending in half so that he could keep his ass within access of the cock inside of him. He placed his free arm back and braced himself as he came shooting his hot seed along the bottom of his torso before he laid himself back down against the desk beneath him. He rolled his head back so that it was leaning over the edge of the desk panting. He fixed the delicious dark haired camera man’s lens with a deep look sultry look.

Natsuya pulled himself out of Momo, discarded the condom that he had been wearing, then moved so that he could finish himself off on top of the quickly cooling cum that had pooled himself out on the auburn-haired teen’s skin. The other leaned himself over kissing down onto his mouth hard, lifting his head up slightly licking the lips of the other, nipping at the flesh of the other. Momo ran his fingers thru the mingled cum, and with his face still focusing on the camera, he swiped a bit of it across his tongue mildly regretting his choice to do so. He could hear a sound of surprise from the other.

Cut was called, and the crew behind the scenes fully came to back to life bringing towels, bottles of water, and robes to the two of them. Natsuya moved away from Momo laughing. He slapped his hand against his arm in a playful punch. “That wasn’t half bad.”

“Thanks.” Momo shrugged taking the towel that he had been given to wipe the semen off of his stomach and the lube from his pelvis and thighs. 

Chigusa approved the two of them once they had had the chance to clean up and cover themselves up with robes. Immediately she fixed her attention on Momo, “Much better than Tuesday.” she said with a nod. He looked at her with a huge bright smile glad to hear the praise. “I’m glad we decided to change things up for you. I think we’ve given you the better option here moving forward, so we will be seeing you do that move forward.”

When she turned to speak to Natsuya, Momo went straight to looking for the cameraman. He hopped himself up off the desk, seeing the guy standing off to the side getting tools packed up. As he went to take a step towards him, Chigusa caught his arm. “Where you listening to me?” she asked. When it became obvious that he hadn’t been listening from the time that she had begun to talk to Natsuya, she rolled her eyes and began to repeat herself clearly annoyed to have to be doing this again. Momo did his best to actively listen to her since she still had a strong grip on his arm. When she had finished and it was a chance for him to find the cameraman again to talk to him, he had disappeared. 

Momo was disappointed that he hadn’t really gotten a chance to talk to the other; however, he now had a plan. He was going to do his best to seduce this sexy ass cameraman… one scene at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I had meant to get this chapter up last week and at the point where I thought I was 75% done with this my inner horndog was like "Yoooo Lili, naw girl we gonna make this so much more." Somehow, we have ended up here with nearly 9,100 words (which I am pretty much sure is the longest single chapter I have ever written in my fanfictioning life).
> 
> Also, like I know this is coming out after episode three of DF, but I had the idea to do Natsuya/Momo when I started to write this... because what's the point of a porn au if you're not going to just try to shove as many pairings in as possible.
> 
> Anyways thanks a ton for reading this. Kudos and comments fill my heart with joy, and I truly appreciate every single one of them I get <3


End file.
